


Surprise?

by akkeiji (theshipncompass)



Series: ABO Misawa // Daiya No Ace [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alpha Miyuki Kazuya, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Sawamura Eijun, Omega Sugawara Koushi, kind of, misawa have a kid, parents!misawa, sawamura cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipncompass/pseuds/akkeiji
Summary: Sawamura Daichi hasn’t seen his cousin in years, but what happens when said cousin comes home with a ring on his left finger? And a child in his lap?
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ABO Misawa // Daiya No Ace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I’m back at it again with abo misawa :’) but this time with a little daisuga and sawamura cousins. I love the cousins hc and wanted to explore more into this verse, so here we are!
> 
> Please enjoy ♡
> 
> [same warnings as the previous abo story written in this series]

Daichi watched as his mom rushes to another end of the house from his spot in a _somewhat_ hidden room of the house. His grandma is a very wealthy woman, her country home being one of the biggest in the city she lived in. He was lucky that she had many random small rooms and corners where he could go to have a moment to himself, away from the loud and very drunk people he calls family.

He had been left to tend to himself when his dad took Suga away from him to meet some relatives Daichi hadn't seen since he was three feet tall. He feels guilty for leaving Suga to fend for himself, but Daichi knew his omega well enough to know that he was going to be just fine. At twenty-eight, Suga still held the gift of being able to start a conversation with anyone willing to listen, including Daichi's fifty year old aunts.

He smiled to himself as he sipped on the now warm beer he had been nursing for the past hour. Its taste was too bitter for his liking, but he didn't want to offend the uncle who handed it to him. He was raised to be respectful, bitter beer be damned.

He was too engrossed in his own spiel to hear a familiar voice that boomed freely across the big house. He managed to catch onto the tail end of the enthusiastic conversation the person was having, and he tilted his head slightly in interest. It wasn't until the voice got a little closer that he began to get excited. If that was who he thought it was-

"Daichi?"

Daichi turned his head in the direction the voice had come from. He found himself face to face with golden eyes, wide and honest. That familiar scent filled his nose and now he couldn’t be mistaken. 

The voice belonged to none other than Sawamura Eijun. His favorite cousin on his dad’s side, not that any of the others knew that...

"Eijun!" Daichi exclaimed with a smile, earning himself a dazzling smile from the omega in return.

"Oh my-- Sawamura Daichi! It's certainly been way too long!" Eijun moved forward as Daichi rose from his seat, leaving the beer forgotten on the coffee table beside it. They embraced in a hug, Eijun squeezing him tight, just as he used to do when they were younger, making Daichi squeeze him back just as tight. Eijun holds him at arm’s length when they pull apart. "You've certainly aged, when did you find time to grow some stubble and get this buff, huh?"

Daichi chuckles. "I'm only two years older than you, you geezer." He furrowed his eyebrows as Eijun's last comment registered in his mind, "I've always been this buff."

Eijun releases his hold on him, waving him off with the flick of his hand. He clicks his tongue, "Yeah, because twenty-six is _so_ old." He says, ignoring Daichi's own comment to spite him. 

Daichi took a chance to finally get a good look over Eijun.

He looked older and acted more maturely than Daichi remembered, given Eijun had a track record of not being the most behaved in a room full of familiar people. He was loud, blunt and always shined the brightest in a crowd. As he smiles and laughs, Daichi noticed that Eijun's light is just a little more reigned in, still warm and comforting, just with a different air to it that Daichi couldn't quite figure out. The same could be said about his scent. It seemed softer, less of that sharp, strong lemon that he knew. Something like vanilla was now twisted into the mix, which confused Daichi even more. The dominant scent of an alpha almost covered it up, but Daichi grew up beside that scent for years, there was no hiding it from him.

He's not much taller though, just barely beating Daichi's height by an inch or so, but he looks like he'd stayed lean and fit thanks to his old baseball habits. His hair is a little longer than before, and his cream colored sweater accentuated the Californian tan he's gained since moving there almost eight years ago.

Little Ei-chan is all grown up, Daichi thought to himself as they find a seat on the couch Daichi had abandoned to greet Eijun. 

"I can already hear the sound of your back cracking all the way from here." Daichi said jokingly, laughing at the way Eijun's face twisted into a scowl.

"You're gonna get yourself kicked if you don't stop right there, you damn fossil."

"Fossil? That's a word I never thought would come from you."

"I'll have you know my vocabulary is very refined, thank you very much."

"Surprisingly."

That last comment earned Daichi a punch to the arm that he in fact took like the man he was, regardless of the stinging he felt afterwards.

Eijun playfully rolled his eyes, "Still the same asshole, four years really isn't enough to change a man I suppose."

Daichi's eyebrows shot up, "Four years? Has is it really been that long?"

Eijun put a finger to his chin, his lips pursing as he thought about the last time he saw Daichi. "I'm pretty sure. You drove me to the airport last time I was here. It was freezing because it had just snowed the night before or something. It was the year I spent the New Year in the States."

The older cousin gave it some thought as well. He remembers that Eijun came to visit for the holidays, but left just before New Year’s because he was going to celebrate with his long-term boyfriend back home. "Hmm, I guess it was four years ago." He said after a few seconds.

“Aha! I was right.” Eijun declared with a fist pump, which weirdly enough, still looked entirely natural for this twenty-six year old in front of him.

"Four years, and yet you're still the loud mouth that I grew up with." Daichi said still getting used to this more grown up version of Eijun. "Though it's been a long time."

"Too long, I say." Eijun pouted, ignoring Daichi's previous statement. "I missed Kou-chan, dearly."

Daichi sighed, knowing Suga missed his energetic cousin just as much. "You only came to visit because you knew Koushi and I were gonna be here."

"Why else would I leave warm California?" Eijun smiled cheekily.

Daichi nodded his head in agreement, Sugawara Koushi was indeed worth the torture that were Japan's country winters.

"So, you excited to be back?" Daichi took a sip of the beer beside him and winced at the flavor. Yep, not any better than the other half he’s drank already.

Eijun gave him a big smile. "Of course, I miss it here all the time!"

"The reunion was kind of last minute though, I was surprised when I heard you were coming."

Daichi hadn’t lost complete touch with his cousin’s whereabouts in the last four years. He knew Eijun got a job at a school back in California because he overheard his mother talking about it with his aunt. He also knew about Miyuki’s own career from when Eijun last visited, hearing the words “my boyfriend is a professional baseball player” time after time-

Eijun interrupted his thoughts, "Can't miss out on obaachan's birthday, even if it means we had to use up all our days off for this year."

"Oh yeah, how did that work out on Miyuki-kun's end?"

Eijun huffed, his eyebrows furrowed with a pout. "It's hell to get a weekday off, imagine all the work we had to do to get the rest of the month off." The stress was clearly written on his face as he remembered the long phone calls and meetings he had to endure to get Kazuya for three weeks. Daichi patted his back in pity. "We're lucky he's in his off-season, or we would still be in the states."

"You'd miss being surrounded by a bunch of rowdy Sawamuras." Daichi joked with a crooked smile.

Eijun lets out a chortle. "Funny, given I'm no longer a Sawamura."

Daichi's eyes widened and stared at Eijun with parted lips. Eijun just stared back at him, waiting for a response with a smile that looked closer to a grimace on his face.

"What?" Daichi finally managed to spit out, his voice laced with shock.

A strained laugh escaped Eijun's lips, "Oh my god, Daichi you look hilarious right now." He shouldn’t be laughing right now but he hadn’t seen that expression on Daichi’s face in forever, how could he not?

"What- Eijun, dude-“Daichi spluttered, his hands making unnecessary motions because he had _no idea what to say to that,_ before pointing an accusing finger at Eijun, “did you get _married_?"

Eijun smiled sheepishly in return, finally lifting his left hand so that Daichi could take in the beauty of a diamond on his ring finger. "Surprise?"

"I didn’t even notice? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Daichi's mouth was running a hundred words per minute, and Eijun barely had time to try to answer a question before another one was being said. "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Eijun gave him a sorry curl of his lips. He tried to reason, "I mean, we haven't planned an actual wedding yet, so at least there's that." He hid the way he almost winced at the glare Daichi sent his way.

"How long have you been a Miyuki?" Daichi reigned in his glare enough for Eijun to stop looking so damn terrified. Good, he deserved it. Koushi is never gonna let him live it down either. “Also I thought you’d keep Sawamura?”

"About four years ago," Eijun shrugged in apology while Daichi stared at him wide eyed, "it was right after I had graduated and my school visa was months short of expiring. Kazuya, being the romantic he is, decided to ask me to marry him to make sure I stayed by his side, thus granting me a green card a few months later.“ He played with a loose thread on his sweater distractingly as he paused, he then shrugged and lifted his gaze to make eye contact with Daichi. “We were already mates, I didn't hesitate to say yes. And I... liked the way his name sounded next to mine."

“Just like that?” Daichi asked in disbelief, finding his answer in his cousin’s lovesick smile.

Eijun’s eyes were lit with something Daichi hadn’t seen in those golden eyes, until now that is. “Just like that.”

They were silent for only a few seconds before Daichi let out a winded laugh, nothing more than a short puff of air out of amusement at the situation. “You really got yourself a husband.”

Eijun couldn’t help but feel relieved by Daichi’s reaction. “I think we knew he was mine the second he caught my first pitch.”

Daichi rolled his eyes fondly, happy the tension in the room had disappeared. “You two and your weird baseball shit.”

“You don’t have a say, you-“Eijun stuttered as he tried to think of a comeback, “you big volleyball gay!”

Daichi snorted so loud at the comment, it caught them both off guard, resulting in a fit of laughter that took minutes to die down. Eijun’s own ugly, unhindered laugh making them fall back again and again until they had tears in the corners of their eyes.

“You still laugh like a complete _dork_!” Eijun wiped at his eyes, his giggles finally dying down enough to speak.

“Yeah, well, at least I don’t laugh like a damn hyena!”

“Oh no, I know someone who definitely laughs like a hyena.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at that comment and Eijun simply smiled. What a weirdo.

“So,” Daichi smoothly tried to change the subject, “You’re an American citizen then?”

“Not exactly,” Eijun laid his hands across his lap, playing with the ring on his finger, “it’s more like I’m a Permanent Resident. I can’t vote or stay outside the US for too long though .”

Daichi tilted his head, “Are you still a Japanese citizen then?”

“Uhm, I don’t… think so?” Eijun looked as confused as Daichi felt.

“You don’t know, do you?” Daichi leveled him with an unimpressed look.

“Hey! It’s not my fault, don’t look at me like that! Kazuya did most of the work!” Eijun whined, not quite enjoying the way Daichi worded his question like a statement. He wasn’t _that_ clueless.

Daichi’s expression changed to one of impression then. "The power of having been born to an American parent."

"Exactly!" Eijun smiled widely, then sighed a little nostalgically. "I miss being home every now and then, but I guess I chose to stay beside Kazuya the day he gave me that damn promise ring."

"Which I still think was insane. A surprise too, Miyuki-kun was a huge jerk back then." Daichi cut in with that dad tone of his Eijun was all too used to. "You guys were too young to be making promises." Oh, how many times Eijun has heard _that_ specific line.

"Uh huh," Eijun looked at him blankly. "Did you forget that time when you drunkenly told Kou-chan you were going to marry him when you guys were seventeen? Then proceeded to become mates, followed by you buying him that cheap ring a few weeks later. At least _I_ waited till I was almost _twenty_ to become mates with Kaz."

"I suddenly cannot understand Japanese."

Eijun cackled loudly, making Daichi smile in return. Those loud laughs were too infectious to ignore. "Speaking of him, where is Miyuki-kun anyways?"

Eijun wiped a small tear from his eye once again. "Oh, he stopped by to say hi to a couple of friends back in Tokyo. He got on a later train than me, I believe he'll get here pretty late.”

Before Daichi could respond, a small toddler he didn’t recognize ran into the room searching for something. Daichi just gawked as they latched themselves to Eijun's folded knees the second their eyes landed on him, a small shout of "mommy" coming from those tiny lips.

Daichi was startled when big golden eyes stared up at his cousin. The scent that radiated off of them was too familiar, mixed in with the tell-tale scent of a young pup. The strong alpha scent of sandalwood that stuck to Eijun also covered the young toddler like a protective layer.

The realization hit Daichi a little harder than his poor heart could possibly handle.

"Kenji! When did you get here? I thought you and daddy were going to be gone for at least another hour." Eijun picked up the toddler with the biggest smile Daichi has seen on his cousin yet, and set him on his lap to kiss at his chubby cheeks. "Did you miss mommy?” He playfully squished the toddler to his chest.

“I did! I did!” The child squealed in what Daichi assumed was English, smiling happily as Eijun scented him. He was holding on to his parent just as tightly as Eijun was holding on to him.

Daichi's jaw was slack in incredulity, and Eijun couldn’t help chuckling at his cousin's face as he snuggled the small child in his lap. The boy looked like the spitting image of Miyuki, with darker brown hair and golden brown eyes to match Eijun’s own. All the way down to the calculating gaze Daichi was now receiving from him. He was most definitely a Miyuki, alright.

The little boy- _Kenji_ \- was dressed in a soft gray long sleeve with a pale yellow hood, a pair of comfortable dark gray sweats to match. Daichi couldn't believe what he was seeing, and blinked a couple of times to reassure himself that this was-in fact- real.

So _that's_ the reason behind the softer, more vanilla dominated scent coming from Eijun, Daichi thought dumbly, totally ignoring the way Eijun was staring at him in amusement. He had a baby.

Wait.

Eijun... _had a_ _baby_?

"I did." Daichi must've said that out loud, he should work on that. "You did and you should."

"Is this real?" Daichi asked in a daze. He pinched his thigh in jest, hearing another set of loud laughs escape from Eijun beside him. Kenji was just staring at them like they had two heads each, more interested on playing with the stuck zipper on his jacket.

"I can assure you that this is real, Dai." Eijun smiled at him, all gentle and full of dimples, once he calmed his laughter down. He twisted his body on the couch so that he and Kenji were fully facing Daichi. "Therefore, Daichi, I'd like you to meet my son, Kenji. Kenji, this is your Uncle Daichi. Say hi." He took hold of his son's hand and made little waving motions when Kenji was too shy to do so himself.

“Nice to meet you, Kenji.” Daichi waved back with the kindest smile he could muster, gaining a small smile from  
Kenji in return. He felt his heart swell when he registered what Eijun had said. "Uncle?" He asked looking back up at his cousin.

The omega shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, yeah of course. Besides, I don't have any siblings, it's only fair my closest cousin gets the label."

Daichi wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye, a sniffle added in for effect. "I'm so happy that I am your last resort." He cried.

"Don't be so dramatic," Eijun chastised, though he had trouble hiding his grin. "You know what I meant, you doofus."

"Doofus? That's one I haven't heard in a while."

Daichi and Eijun turn in the direction of the new voice to see Miyuki in the doorway of the room, leaning against the patterned wood.

"Kazuya!" Eijun reached a hand out to his husband, "Come say hi to Daichi!"

Miyuki walked up to the couch they were all sitting on, a smirk on his face. “Thought we weren’t allowed to swear in front of the kid.” He said teasingly, clearly looking for a chance to rile his omega up.

Eijun’s eyebrows pulled into a frown as he took the bait, “But that’s not-”

"Daddy!" Kenji exclaimed excitedly from his place on Eijun's lap once he noticed Miyuki’s presence in the room, successfully interrupting Eijun’s protests.

“Hey, Ken!” Miyuki’s smile lit up, waving back at his excited son with the hand that wasn’t holding onto a small Iron-Man backpack. “You ran off before I could follow you.”

Daichi studies Miyuki, similar to how he studied Eijun earlier, taking note of this older, more mature version of the jerk (dork) he met in college. His hair is shorter than the unruly mess he had five years ago, the time he joined Eijun on his visit to his hometown during spring break. He is not so surprisingly taller too, and a lot more filled out from all the training and dieting programs they had him on in America. Miyuki had always been fit but now even Daichi was a bit jealous at the sheer size of Miyuki’s biceps in comparison to his.

He had grown up to be the epitome of an alpha, in Daichi’s opinion. The type of alpha anybody would want. Down to the stronger, more protective scent, and of course, his healthy omega and child. 

Miyuki smiled warmly, surprising Daichi just a little. Miyuki Kazuya was not one to openly show emotions like that. He guesses that's what having a loving relationship and family does to you.

"Hello, Daichi-san, it's good to see you. It's been a while." Miyuki said polite as ever, holding his free hand out to Daichi.

Daichi shook the hand that was held out to him, "Nice to see you, too, Miyuki-kun." He managed to give Miyuki a well deserved grin as well.

Miyuki shook his head, releasing his grip on Daichi's hand. He stood beside Eijun to rest a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Please, call me Kazuya. I've been with your cousin too long for you to still be calling me something so formal."

Daichi sent him a teasing smile, "Alright, Kazuya-kun."

Miyuki lets out his signature laugh. "We'll work on that," he said simply. He hands the backpack over to Eijun who quickly takes out two small action figures to keep Kenji entertained while his parents conversed.

"So," Daichi starts again, "when were you going to tell me you were married to my cousin, hm? And when did you find the time to knock him up?"

"Daichi!" Eijun exclaimed, embarrassed, and with a high flush on his cheeks. Miyuki's cheeks also reddened only just enough to be noticeable at the blunt question. They made him soft, ha!

"Married? Knock up?" A fifth voice joined the conversation, and Daichi is thankful he chose a secluded sitting area in the huge house their grandma lived in. Suga was _not_ going to take the situation lightly.

"Kou-chan!" Eijun's flush was still red as ever as he waved eagerly at his fellow omega.

"Ei-chan! When did you get here?" Suga's smile was so big, Daichi _would’ve_ felt jealous if it weren’t for the expensive ring on Eijun’s slender finger.

"Not too long ago, I've been sitting here chatting with Daichi." Eijun's smile matched Suga's as he motioned in Daichi's general direction with the hand not holding onto Kenji.

Suga sent a small glare Daichi's way, huffing when his mate only shrugged in response. "I'm a little mad Daichi didn't come to tell me you were here, but no worries, I'm here now."

"That you are." Daichi earned himself a smack on the back of his head.

"Oh, Miyuki-kun! I hadn't seen you there, how are you?" Suga quickly moved to give Miyuki a hug, not minding the hesitance Miyuki had in returning said hug. Suga had a tendency to be touchy with those he was comfortable with, and Miyuki was on the whole other side of the spectrum.

"Ah, Suga-san, please call me Kazuya." Miyuki said once he was released from the omega's grasp.

Suga smiled kindly, "Well then, Kazuya-kun, please call me Koushi."

Kazuya blushed slightly at the smile he was given, Eijun letting it slide because Sugawara Koushi could make anyone blush with that smile of his. Eijun instead snickered behind his hand at the noticeable blush on his husband's face before a little hand shot up to poke at his cheek. He looked down and Kenji motioned for him to come closer so he could tell him something secretly.

"Mommy, I have to go potty." Kenji whispered— or at least tried to, he _is_ only four— to Eijun in perfect English, clearly shy in front of the two new people in the room. Suga jumped at the sound of the failed whisper, then confusion quickly took over his expression. Why the hell hadn't he noticed the other little human in Eijun's lap? They were _right there_? And why did said little human look like a mini Kazuya?

Eijun, unaware to the confused glance being thrown his way, nodded in response to Kenji. "Okay, let's go find a bathroom." He replied in the English he'd refined over the last few years. He switched back to Japanese when he turns to address the others in front of him like it had always been second nature, "I'll be right back, Mommy duties call."

Eijun got up with Kenji in his arms, the little boy clinging to his neck tightly. He quickly gave Kazuya a kiss on the cheek with a cheesy little grin, taking the Iron Man backpack from him before leaving to find a vacated restroom in the currently full house.

Kazuya watched as they went with a soft smile on his face. Though that smile was replaced by a nervous grimace that matched his husband’s own earlier the second he saw Daichi and Suga's faces. He felt his palms start to sweat and his mouth run dry, like he was telling his grandparents and Eijun’s own parents all over again."Uh—" He began eloquently.

Suga cut him off instead. "When did you find the time to have a _baby_? And proceed to _not_ tell us!"

Kazuya scratched the back of his neck, "Well you see—"

"And what is this talk about marriage? You guys had barely mated the last time we saw you two!" 

"Koushi, babe, calm down. You're not letting him talk." Daichi tried to relax his mate when he caught the nervous scent Kazuya was emitting, Suga threw his hands up in indignation. The scent _he_ was emitting made even Daichi’s blood run cold. Omegas could be scary creatures when they were frustrated.

"Daichi, they have a whole ass _child_. A _toddler_." Suga said exasperated, pointing in Kazuya’s direction, not paying an ounce of attention at the wide eyes and shocked expression on the bespectacled man.

"And they're grown adults who are both married and bonded, there's no use freaking out." Daichi reasoned, knowing yelling and grilling his cousin's mate was going to get them nowhere.

Suga sighed, recognizing his overreaction with a little bit of embarrassment. He rubbed at his temple with his pointer and middle finger to hide the pink of his cheeks. "Kazuya-kun, tell me, when did you decide to get married? I knew it was going to happen at some point, but why so early?" He dropped down to the couch beside Daichi, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together on his thigh. “You both had careers to settle first.”

Kazuya followed Suga and took a seat on the loveseat to the right of the couch, his nervous leg bounce making an appearance. "About four years ago? Right before Eijun had graduated from university."

"Four-four years ago?!" Suga was offended that one of his favorite couples (besides he and Daichi) had kept this secret from him for _four_ years. "Why didn't we know?"

"It was complicated," Kazuya sighed, a worn out expression ghosted on his face, "it was too risky for one, especially after we had Kenji."

"What do you mean risky?" Daichi questioned, one of his eyebrows quirking up in confusion.

"I'm well known because of my position in the MLB, as a young catcher and all." He hitched over and clasped his hands in front of him in between his spread knees, fiddling with the ring on his left ring finger. "I gained a lot of attention when I switched to the major leagues. It's not like I'm some A-List celebrity or anything, but I had my fair share of cameras pointed at my face after we started winning a couple of games that first season." Kazuya explained, Daichi and Suga nodding along knowingly. They had some old kouhai's that were also well known in the sports world who, unfortunately, struggled with the same breach of privacy.

"We got married, but I didn't let Eijun change his name on any of his social media because it would stir up too much trouble." Kazuya continued, "Then we found out he was expecting four months later, because he forgot to take his pills during his heat. In the end, he dropped off social media entirely for a while."

Daichi and Suga felt kind of dumb for not having thought of that before. Their own former teammates having explained the same when they met their own children. Guilt settled in Suga’s stomach, silently reminding him to not be so abrasive when he was hurt and frustrated.

“Oh, I understand,” Suga sounded defeated, a pout on his lips. He still felt down about having been left out, especially after having watched Eijun grow up since he was a scrawny little fourteen year old. But he and Kazuya had their reasons, their own private reasons, and he was not one to disrespect a couple like that. “So, I guess that’s why only a select few knew for a while?" Suga asked Kazuya, watching as he finally relaxed his shoulders at the underlying tone of ‘ _I’m sorry I overreacted’_ etched into the words. The scent of a nervous alpha almost completely gone, a warmer, fatherly scent filling the space instead.

Kazuya nodded his head. "Yeah, most of my team and a couple of old close friends from high school and college knew. I didn't want anyone getting a hold of a picture of Eijun nor Kenji when he was born, so we only had him meet the friends we really trusted. We posted a picture of him on my account a few weeks later, but even then it was only a picture of his baby feet." Kazuya chuckled, remembering the meeting he had before that particular post had been uploaded. “My agent said that it'd give me more of an appeal to a wider range of fans and sponsors."

"Hmm," Daichi hummed in agreement like the business man he was _not_ , "pulled the new dad card. Smart."

"Hold on, this doesn't answer why you didn't at least call us or anything." Suga cut in with a small frown. “You said some old friends from high school knew, aren’t they still here in Tokyo?”

Kazuya pulled a face, stuck between wanting to laugh and apologize, clearly recalling a memory unknown to the pair in front of him. They looked at him funny, and he quickly realized he should explain."Uh, that's because a couple months after Eijun got back from Japan, he managed to drop his phone into the sink while brushing his teeth. He lost everyone's contact information that I didn’t have saved myself, and spent weeks trying to get the rest of them back.”

Daichi snorted at that, "Same old dumbass. Who uses their phone while brushing their teeth?"

“My dumbass, that’s who.” Kazuya snorted fondly. “Oh yeah, the high school friends managed to surprise us when they flew over during the winter off season after finding out neither of us would be coming home that year. We couldn’t exactly hide Eijun’s bump from them then.”

Suga frowned, he pushed on, just pulling on Kazuya’s tail by now. "He could've tried to get in contact again, or at least followed us on social media once you guys came back on officially."

"I'm sorry," Kazuya smiled weakly, unknowing to the teasing he was actually receiving, "we realized that if Eijun suddenly followed you with _Eijun Miyuki_ as his name, it wouldn't have ended well for us."

"He's got a point there." Daichi chimed in thoughtfully looking over to Suga.

"Hmph, yeah, I guess he does." Suga agreed. He wasn’t about to make a big deal over spilt milk. Well a _bigger_ deal than he had already. “If anything, communication goes both ways. We’re sorry for never getting in touch with either of you as well.”

Suga’s cheeks heated up in mild embarrassment. He really _did_ overreact. He’ll never hear the end of it from Daichi. He can already hear the multiple jabs that’ll be pointed his way these next few weeks that the Miyuki family are in town.

Miyuki’s lips quirked up at the corners, “Don’t worry about. All that matters is that you two know now.”

"Miyuki Eijun does sound quite nice.” Suga offered a genuine smile, crinkled eyes and all. “I'm happy for the two of you, Kazuya-kun."

"Thank you, Koushi-san." Kazuya smiled back, his own dimples showing up at the sound of Eijun’s name. "Again, we're deeply sorry we kept this from so many of our friends and family, but it was only to keep our son safe. My omega and child come before anything."

"I understand that greatly," Daichi said honestly, "well without the child. Kou's been begging for one though." He smirked at the flush on Suga's cheeks, trying to break the tense atmosphere that had developed with the conversation.

"Daichi~" Suga whined at the betrayal. Daichi just kissed the back of his hand in response.

Kazuya smirked right back, "Trust me, Eijun was the same for months after we bonded. Pretty sure he _kinda_ forgot to take the pills that time." A tender smile took over his face then. "It's not like I was all that angry or anything, it was just another inning we had to work our way through together."

Daichi chuckled at the baseball analogy. What a bunch of sports gays they all were, for sure.

Suga’s wistful sigh caught their attention again. "You two are so lucky that the states actually recognize your relationship legally. Our bond is still invalid here." Daichi rubbed his thumb over the back of Suga's hand when his fruity scent went sour, Suga snuck a thankful glance at him in return.

"Male Omegas are still rare here." Kazuya looked at his friends, an apology written across his face as he pursed his lips. "And they're damn good at hiding. Eijun was surprised when he met so many of them at school in California."

"He's right." The three of them jumped a bit in their seats, not having heard Eijun re-enter the room with Kenji. Daichi dramatically put a hand against his chest in faux fear. Eijun just shook his head with a laugh that was more of a simple, noisy breath out of his nose.

Eijun maneuvered himself, Kenji, and his bag around the small room to take the seat beside Kazuya on the loveseat with a small huff. Kazuya instantly relaxed completely at his husband’s scent, taking Kenji into his arms when he reached out for his dad. "There were so many I think I freaked out to Kaz for like an hour."

"I had to endure _many_ double dates after that." Kazuya bounced Kenji in his lap when he started to whine and rub at his eyes. He was getting fussy, and he was definitely tired from all the traveling he had gone through that weekend. “You want a toy, Ken? Juice?”

Kenji nodded at the juice option, and Eijun was quick to pick up the sippy cup from the side pocket of the backpack sitting against the small couch they were on.

"Many of them were already bonded _and_ married!" Eijun said loudly as he passed the cup over to Kazuya, gaining the attention of a passing relative briefly. "I was a little jealous and dropped hints for months before Kazuya even brought up bonding."

"I remember the never ending phone calls," Daichi rubbed at his temple in mock frustration. "I will never forget the relief I felt when he texted me _'we're bonded_!' in all caps at 8 in the afternoon." Daichi imitated Eijun’s voice, earning himself a laugh from Kazuya and Suga in response.

Eijun just clicked his tongue, “I was excited. What did you expect?”

"Ah, I remember that." Suga propped his elbow on the arm rest of the couch he and Daichi were on, and set his chin in the palm of his hand. "We were in the middle of a movie and your phone started going off." He snickered quietly into his hand. "That taught Daichi to make sure his phone was on mute before a movie from then on."

Daichi grumbled beside him, something along the lines of ' _it wasn't a problem until Eijun made it one_.'

"So, Eijun," Eijun looked up at the sound of his name. “How's the parent life?" Suga smiles sweetly, genuinely curious.

Eijun's wide smile took over his face again, a bright thing that Daichi and Suga have missed in the years Eijun has been gone. His scent changed too, it was softer and filled the room with warmth. Kenji even quieted down in his father’s lap, sipping on his juice and shaking a toy in his hand contently, probably reacting to the calming scent his parent was giving off.

“It's amazing, Kou-chan! It's hard, of course, but waking up to your baby's smiling face is something I'll never resent." He looked over to where Kenji was playing with a toy Kazuya had taken out to keep him entertained. He then looked up to meet Kazuya’s eyes, resting a hand on his husband's knee. "I have this goof to thank for that." He said softly, in love.

Kazuya covered Eijun's slightly smaller hand with his, giving it a squeeze. Both of them looking at the other adoringly, sickeningly sweet.

Daichi and Suga watched them interact and longed to feel that connection themselves.

Maybe they should start trying themselves?

When Daichi turned to see the dreamy look on his mate’s face as he watched his cousin's family in their own little bubble, the answer was laid out in front of him.

"Eijun! Kazuya-kun!" Eijun's mom, Emi, came into the sitting room they had all hidden themselves in. "Oh, there you are!" She walked towards them and set her hand gently on her son's shoulder. "A couple of your aunts and uncles want to meet Kazuya-kun and Kenji."

"Alright, we'll be right there! In the backyard?" Eijun answered, already gathering some of Kenji's things he had taken out and putting them back in the little bag they carried for him. Emi made a sound of agreement.

"Okay, I'll meet you two out there. There's some smaller snacks for Kenji too, if he's hungry." She turned to Daichi and Suga before she left, waving to them kindly. "The food's ready too, if you guys are hungry as well. We'll figure out room arrangements after dinner!"

"Thank you, auntie!" Daichi smiled politely, waving back.

Emi flurried out the doorway leaving the five of them alone once again.

"Is all his stuff in the bag?" Eijun asked Kazuya as he started to get up from the loveseat.

Kazuya looked around and asked Kenji to make sure, receiving a 'yes, daddy' in response. Kazuya turned to Eijun as he too started to get up, setting Kenji on the floor. "Yeah, everything's there. It was only the cup and a couple of toys that we took out."

Eijun nodded then swiveled around to face Daichi and Suga, "It was great catching up with you two, and we'd love to hide out here till bedtime, but mom will have my head if I ignore her.” He rolled his eyes in exasperation.“Also, Kenji is getting fussy and is probably hungry from the long trip. A fussy toddler is _not_ the cutest thing in the world." Eijun stage whispered to them, a playful smile on his lips.

Daichi waved him off, "Don't worry about it, Ei. You go on ahead, we'll see you guys in a bit."

Eijun took hold of Kenji's small hand, "Say _see you later_ , Kenji."

"See you later." Kenji said in his shy Japanese, waving his free hand to his uncles.

"See you later, bud." Daichi waved back, earning himself a small grin from the shy child.

”Bye, darling!” Suga said and Kenji blushed slightly. He was still new to them both, but he managed another wave before Eijun led him out to the backyard.

"We'll see you guys outside." Kazuya said to them, a smile on his face as he followed his omega and son out of the room.

The room went silent for a few minutes. Daichi and Suga trying to make out what had just occurred, the bomb that the other two had dropped all in the span of maybe an hour.

"Married, huh?" Daichi broke the silence.

"With a kid." Suga laughed softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who would've thought Ei-chan was capable of keeping a secret that big to himself for so long?"

"He loves Kazuya-kun, there was no doubting he'd do anything for him. Even if it meant staying away from home and secretly raising his baby over there for a while."

Suga bowed his head. "He must've been so scared all alone over there. Just Kazuya-kun and him." He sighed, "I wish I could've been there for him."

"Let's not dwell on what we wish would've happened." Daichi set his hand on Suga's lower back, rubbing little circles into the skin underneath his shirt. "We know now and that's all that matters."

A closed lip smile tugged on the corners of Suga's mouth. "Yeah," He said softly.

He was quiet for a few fleeting seconds, a thoughtful look on his face. He was staring at the ring on his own finger, an old silver band that has seen better days. He took a deep breath as he thought of what to say next. Finally, he breathed in and gently said,

"I can’t wait to have one ourselves, Dai.”

Daichi looked at him in question.

“A family." He clarified in one single breath.

Daichi's own breath hitched, his stomach full of the flutter of a hundred butterfly wings. He looked down to where Suga was toying with his ring, felt the weight of his own upon his finger. He watched his mate closely, studied his light hazel-brown eyes and only found hope and love inside of them. He smiled lovingly at him, reached for his hand, and brought it up to his lips to kiss the band upon his finger.

"Me too, Kou." Daichi whispered into Suga’s skin. “A family.”


End file.
